


Mint Choco

by magicjunie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Car Sex, Choi Yeonjun Is A Confident Gay, Drag Club, Drag Queen Yeonjun, First Meetings, Gay Club, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Top Choi Soobin, bartender soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicjunie/pseuds/magicjunie
Summary: The city’s drag community had two phases, before and after the birth of Choi Yeonjun's drag persona: the extravagant Mint Choco.(Originally posted as a thread fic on twitter)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Mint Choco

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Creating drag queen Yeonjun was an old dream of mine that culminated in this fanfic, together with my urge to make everything yeonbin related.
> 
> It's basically porn, short and full of gay stuff. Hope you guys enjoy!

He wasn’t cocky, but everyone had to admit that shitty gay club only grew and got popular because of him. 

The city’s drag community had two phases, before and after the birth of Choi Yeonjun's drag persona: the extravagant Mint Choco.

But he wasn’t an ungrateful bitch. That club was the only one that accepted him right when he started, with his horrendous gowns and unpolished makeup. An amateur by definition. Only 18 and recently kicked out of home after his mom found out his first dildo. An ugly purple one. It wasn’t even that big and it fucked up his life.

However he never let people look down at him with pity. Always confident on stage, delivering the best performances, dancing with his heart on his hand and lip syncing like he owned the songs. And as the months passed, Mint Choco started to draw attention. Everyone loved her.

The drag nights were always crowded. The club owner even managed to save enough money to renovate the space, hire new employees and other queens to perform. Yet Mint was always the star. 

Three years later, the club was as popular as never before and Yeonjun was living the dream.

He had a pretty comfortable apartment, nice car and an adorable caramel chihuahua named Cookie. His life was going so perfectly well that he didn’t even care to look for someone to share. He liked to think that he was better by himself. 

Well, that was until Soobin was hired. Soobin was a bartender and probably a newbie one, judging by the hard time he had memorizing all house drinks. Besides that, he was the hottest guy Yeonjun has ever seen in his entire life (excluding himself, obviously).

His legs trembled when he saw the young man in his black suit, serving the customers with a smile so bright and beautiful that he could feel himself melting underneath all the layers of foundation and powders. 

He quickly recomposed. Mint Choco gotta work.

At that particular night she was wearing a black latex tube dress and gloves that glowed beautifully under the spotlight. Her wig was short and bright yellow, contrasting with her dark lipstick. And as always, the queen delivered a hell of a show.

She liked to interact with the crowd, walking through the bar tables to collect her fat tips while dubbing the sexy pop song that blasted from the speakers. She was feeling herself, swinging her hips and touching her highlighted shoulders, flirting with the spectators.

Through her peripheral vision she noticed the bartender leaning against the counter, arms crossed as he eyed her with a smirk on his lips. She smiled back. 

“Are you curious enough to taste it?” she lip-synched, eyes fixed on the other's, her gloved finger pointed provocatively at him. The crowd cheered and whistled at the bartender. Soobin shook his head, chuckling.

Lastly, Mint wrapped up her performance with a pose. After taking a bow for the public, she expected to go backstage, de-drag and chat a bit with the other queens (maybe grab a drink if the girls insisted enough) before going home.

What she definitely didn't expect was Soobin to show up at the backstage door, looking for her with a dry martini in his hand. The other queens clapped as she went out to talk to him, laughing. Envious whores.

As soon as she got to the hallway, now barefoot of her chunky heels and lipstick long gone, he smiled. 

“Made this for you.” the bartender offered her the glass with an olive inside. “Tae said that’s your usual.”

“It is.” she accepted, taking a sip. “Thank you.”

“I’m Soobin, by the way.”

“I know that.” 

He chuckled, scratching his nape in an almost shy way. Cute.

“My shift ends in 20 minutes and I thought that maybe... I don’t know, you wanted to go grab something to eat?”

“You know Mint Choco charges per hour in drag, don’t you?” she teased. 

“What about Yeonjun?” the bartender winked, catching her by surprise.

“Oh honey”she smiled, taking another fast sip of her martini. “He goes for free if it’s with you.”

Soobin chuckled, exposing his adorable dimples. Yeonjun almost blushed. Only almost.

“I’ll meet you outside, just need to take this fucking concrete out of my face.”

He never got out of drag so fast in his life; all the other queens mocking him in the background as he violently rubbed off the eyeliner and took his pantyhose out at the same time. Don’t blame him, he was anxious. It had been a while since he went out with someone as good looking as the bartender. 

The funny part was that they never even got to the little 24/7 diner Soobin previously planned to go eat. They barely got to Yeonjun's car, for God’s sake. 

“Thought you wanted to eat something...” Jun teased with a naughty smile, enjoying the slide of the bartenders lips on his neck while he was pressed against the car door. 

“But I do.” Soobin murmured on his skin, biting the flesh lightly only to make the shorter one hiss and unwittingly buck his hips. 

Jesus. Things escalated quite quickly after that. Yeonjun was definitely not that easy but the younger was making it really hard for him to resist anything at that point; nipping at all the right spots and grabbing him just the way he liked with those huge ass hands. Damn.

He was painfully hard at the time he shoved the taller one on the backseat, climbing on top of him to seal their lips in a desperate kiss, nervous hands touching everywhere they could. They moaned sinfully against each other’s tongues. 

In no time, Soobin was left only in his black unbuttoned shirt, red cock leaking against his surprisingly ripped abdomen while he sat there, legs spread, very alpha-like. Yeonjun's breath hitched. He did in fact try to get his mouth on the other’s length the second he saw the girth but Soobin was faster in manhandling him, face down, ass up in the backseat.

The performer whimpered. Oh man, his strength kink.

He got rid of the skinny jeans, revealing the black jockstrap that hugged the performer's ass perfectly. He couldn’t help but squeeze and lightly slap the exposed cheeks, dick throbbing with the jiggle.

“Nice to know you walk around wearing this.” 

“Bitch, I use this for work— S-Shit wait!!”

Soobin didn’t hesitate in diving in and licking a wet stripe between his asscheeks, making his limbs melt, sobbing with his face against the car seat. He only needed a few minutes to turn Yeonjun into a drooling mess. Soobin ate him out so good to the point his thighs started trembling and he couldn’t contain his voice, moaning louder every time he felt the tip of the velvety tongue past his rim. 

Things got even harder when Soobin added the fingers. The ridiculously long fingers. 

“Goddamnit, just fuck me already...” Yeonjun managed to say between his sobs, his prostate being violently abused by the bartender's skilled digits, deep inside his hole. He already felt like he could cum anytime; his cock aching inside the jockstrap, completely wet. 

Soobin left the other's cleft with one last lick, making him shiver.

“Think you can ride me, baby?” he said against Yeonjun's plump ass, biting the soft flesh; fingers still deep inside.

“Oh you bet I can.”

Yeonjun got on the taller’s lap immediately, shivering when he felt Soobin slapping the tip of his cock on his puckered hole, smearing clear pre-cum around his entrance. The boy was hella big and Jun confirmed it after sliding a few inches down, whimpering to the burning stretch of his rim, back arching. He liked it, though. That little pain just made everything hotter.

“Yeah— Ah, here we go baby.” Yeonjun winked at the bartender before he started bouncing the other’s shaft, a naughy smile in his reddened lips. 

Soobin's hands took hold of his thigh and ass, squeezing the flesh hard between his fingers until what was left was a big bruised mark. He couldn’t take his eyes off the older boy. Yeonjun looked so good; face flushed, eyes hooded and a sexy smirk as he moved his hips like he was made to do it.

It didn’t take long for the windows to fog, the car moving slightly where it was parked; at this point everyone in the parking lot knew they were fucking. They just didn’t care. 

With their orgasms bubbling in their lower stomachs, Soobin planted his feet on the carpeted floor, bucking his hips up to match the older’s movements with harsh thrusts. Both groaned loud, pulling each other’s faces to seal a violent and messy kiss, all tongue, spit and teeth. Yeonjun's head bumped on the ceiling from time to time but he didn’t even notice. He was so fucking close.

“Fuck— Can I c-come inside?” Soobin stumbled through his words, lips dragging against the other’s face, his thrusts now erratic. Jun only managed to answer a series of yes yes yes' between his whimpers, sliding the jockstrap to the side to palm his throbbing cock, pre-cum oozing from the tip, glistening his skin. So wet. 

They came almost together, Yeonjun circling his hips desperately as he made a mess at the bartender’s abdomen, head thrown back in a silent scream.

He could feel Soobin's seed filling his hole to the brim, the latter mouthing sweet nothings against his neck as he held his waist tightly, hands sweaty and shaky. He smiled, satisfied. 

They both stayed silent while coming down from their highs, Soobin still balls deep inside as his cum started to leak out slowly where their bodies connected; hot breaths mixing inside the vehicle as none of them wanted to separate. 

Yeonjun was the one who broke the comfortable silence, taking the younger's face in his hands, their noses touching.

“You have a nice face, can I do your makeup someday?” he whispered, a playful smile on his red lips.

Soobin laughed out loud. 

“Sure, just hit me up.”

Well, a month later Soobin showed up at work with a professional looking winged eyeliner and red lipstick. 

And a ring on his left hand.

**Author's Note:**

> First version can be found here: https://twitter.com/magicjunie/status/1353742983015899136?s=20
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
